


Meticulous

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the post details is longer than the drabble!</p>
<p>Prompt fill from tumblr - I'm not wearing underwear.</p>
<p>Malcolm/Clara - smut</p>
<p>I love these - I can't believe what you can fit in 100 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meticulous

Clara lost a bet, a very considerable bet. Never drink with Sam.

The consequence? To agree to absolutely anything. 

She didn’t think about her career, or her reputation, much.

She planned meticulously. Not a control freak for nothing.

This was how Malcolm Tucker found himself speechless in a media briefing. The only thought occupying his mind, the sight of Clara Oswald without knickers.

She expected the excoriating bollocking.

She didn’t expect dinner, the feel of his hands on her, the taste of his mouth, his lips, his tongue, the sounds he made, the number of times he made her come.

**Author's Note:**

> Head over to tumblr if you want a prompt filled
> 
> As usual, if you hated this, tell me, if you loved it, tell me, if you really loved it - share!
> 
> Thank you all.


End file.
